Pleurer ou rire a vous de choisir
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: OS spécial Noël de ma part. La fête de Noël revu par Anat.


**Pleurer ou rire, à vous de choisir. OS spécial Noël.**

Auteur : Aujourd'hui c'est Anat et vous allez voir que je suis aussi folle que les deux autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pô malheureusement sinon Alicya serait Mme Voldemort, Reine des Ténèbres. Et moi je serai une guerrière pour le côté de la lumière.

Pairing : Harry/Draky. Draky/Voldy. Harry/Voldy.

Rating : M. Pour l'horreur de voir un Draco dans une robe qu'Emmett pourrait porter, pour les surnoms débiles dignes de Pansy Parkinson ainsi que pour ma connerie. (Vous pouvez pleurer)

Note : HOMOPHOBES DEGAGEZ. Je crois que le message est assez clair.

Note 2 : JOYEUX NOEL ; FELIZ NAVIDAD ; MERRY CHRISTMAS. Ce One-Shot est dédié à tout le monde et à personne en particulier. Il est juste mon p'tit cadeau de Noël pour personne et tout le monde à la fois.

**Note 3 à lire absoluement, concerne les reviews** : Comme vous le savez on ne peut malheureusement plus répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, donc il met impossible de créer un nouveau chapitre par la suite pour répondre aux reviews. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé un LJ spécial pour mettre mes RARs. Le lien pour ce LJ se trouve dans ma bio, allez y. Je répondrais aux reviews de cet OS dans une semaine. En espérant que je sois en pleine forme. Kissux.

* * *

**Samedi 24 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 23h55. Du côté de Ryry Potter.**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui. Il se souvenait. La semaine précédente ils avaient eu une réunion au QG de l'Ordre. La question essentielle de cette oh combien réunion importante avait était comme toutes les réunions précédentes : "Comment tuer Voldemort" Et là était apparut Draco Malfoy, membre de l'Ordre à temps plein et mangemort à temps partiel, il venait leur annoncer que le célébrissime Roi des Meurtres comptait fêter Noël en compagnie de ses compagnons de sauteries. Ceux-ci devaient amener des étrennes à leur oh combien chef estimé de tous. Etait venu alors à l'esprit, rongé par les sucreries, du vieux fou mais non moins savant professeur Dumbledore, de faire une surprise au Chef du camp adversaire.

C'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un paquet cadeaux de grande taille, on allait quand même pas le rétrécir, il est bien assez petit comme ça, entouré de bulles de polystyrènes attendant l'heure du déballage de cadeaux pour sortir de sa cachette, lancer le sortilège de mort sur l'homme serpent et pour prendre la fuite en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer.

Il regarda sa montre. Encore 5 oh combien longues minutes d'attente. Pourquoi le vieux fou persistait à vieillir et à vouloir rester en vie ? Parce que si il voulait mourir, Harry pourrait l'aider. Il avait apprit plein de sort de magie noire permettant de tuer. Bon, c'est vrai la plupart se faisait dans la douleur et prenait du temps avant de délivrer la victime de sa souffrance par la mort. Mais s'il le voulait vraiment il n'aurait pas de problème à lancer le dernier sort. (1) Harry repensa à l'avant dernière idée qu'avait eu le directeur de l'école des sorciers. Le mettre dans un placard, nu avec de la peinture jaune. Le même placard que Severus Rogue lui aussi nu mais peint en bleu. Le principe de ce jeu : que les deux reviennent vert. Harry faillit vomir en repensant à cela. Cette idée était venue à l'esprit du vieux fou quand il avait apprit que Ryry Potter était gay. Cette nouvelle avait était diffusée dans le monde sorcier par la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien sûr pour le directeur deux gays dans une même pièce, surtout confinée, vont forcément faire des trucs ensemble. BERK. (2) Mince, vous saviez pas que Severus Rogue était gay ? Bin maintenant vous le savez. Sevyyyyyy, je crois que j'ai un peu dis que tu es gay. NE me lance pas d'AK s'te plais. Harry acceptait de coucher avec tout le monde, mais quand même pas avec ce vieux cochon de Rogue. REBERK. Harry en était même à penser que si Voldemort lui demandait de coucher avec lui il accepterait. Un soupir de frustration sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre : 23h55 et 30 sec. IL NE S'ETAIT PASSE QUE 30 SEC ! Pourquoi quand on a envie que quelque chose arrive vite il fallait que le temps avance lentement et que lorsqu'on a pas envie de faire quelque chose que le temps s'accélère. Mystère. Il devait y avoir de la magie là-dessous.

Ca faisait cinq bonnes heures qu'il poireautait. Avec une envie pressente qui le devenait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé aux toilettes avant de partir. Ah oui, il se souvenait. Quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre des caméras dans toutes les pièces du QG ainsi que dans les toilettes. A la manière du jeu de télé-réalité moldu Big Brother, (3) en fait cette personne n'était autre que Dumbledore.

**Samedi 24 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 23h55. Du côté de Draky Malfoy.**

Ca faisait 4h qu'il était arrivé au bal du Seigneur Noir. Il était arrivé un peu en avance. Sur le carton d'invitation il était marqué 20h. Enfin c'était pas grave. De toute façon le maître voulait lui parlait. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit mais une fois dans le bureau il l'avait embrassé. Heureusement que le Roi des Ténèbres avait reprit un visage humain. Parce que le faire avec un homme ? à moitié serpent brrrrrr. Et oui, c'était sa surprise de Noël pour tous les mangemorts. Ainsi ceci seraient obligés d'accepter ses avances.

Il regarda la piste de danse avec envie, il aurait bien voulu danser mais avec qui ? Pansy lui écraserait les pieds et Blaise penserait qu'il voudrait encore une fois se retrouver dans un placard avec lui. Non merci. Il était fidèle en amour et comme il sortait avec Ryry il ne voulait pas le tromper. Quoi ! Coucher avec le Seigneur Noir n'était pas tromper son Ryrounet d'amour, non, ça c'était pour la bonne cause, fallait tout de même pas que le Roi des Serpents se doute de quelque choses non plus. Comment ça mauvaise langue ? Mais non, c'était la stricte vérité. Enfin la vérité un peu édulcorée mais ça son Poupounet chéri (4) n'était pas censé être au courant.

Draco s'avança parmi la masse des mangemorts faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier rose à paillettes. Il tomba sur son père habillé comme la tradition de la famille Malfoy l'exige d'un costume de père noël. (5) Narcissa aux bras de son mari dansait avec joie.

« Père vous permettez que je vous empreinte votre cavalière ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais dis moi, où est mon charmant beau-fils ? »

« Du quel tu parles ? Parce que Voldychérichoud'amour _(Alicya tape sur Anat pour utiliser le surnom qu'elle donne à son mari)_ il est là bas et…. »

« Mais non, je parle de Harry Potter bien sûr. »

« Ah, il est dans le grand cadeau que tu vois là bas. Il attend le déballage avec impatience. »

« J'en suis sûre est certaine » Continua sa mère. Ils se mirent à danser alors que le DJ mettait "Staying Alive". (6) Tous les mangemorts se mirent à danser le disco avec ferveur.

Soudain les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrir laissant passer un homme ultra sexy, dans une tenue disons un peu spéciale. En effet il portait une mini jupe jaune fluo, des Doc's Marteens bleues turquoises avec des petits papillon dessus. Son mini-haut était d'un orange éclatant avec des petits cœurs rose vif. Dans ses cheveux il y avait des petits chouchous de toutes les couleurs flashies.

« Sunshine. Debbie demande si tu peux venir lui donner un coup de main au Dinner. » L'home regarda autour de lui. « Euh pardon excusez moi. Vous n'auriez pas vu Justin ? Parce que Debbie le cherche. Si vous le croisez vous pourrez lui faire part du message ? Bon euh. Comment je fais maintenant pour retourner sur Liberty Avenue ? » Un mangemort lui répondit.

« C'est la première à gauche et après vous allez tout droit. »

« Merci mon chou. » (7)

**Samedi 24 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 23h55. Du côté de Voldy Jed… D'accord, j'ai compris, je dis pas ton nom.**

Ah la la. Que cette fête se déroulait à merveilles. Il avait retrouvé son corps de 20 ans, les zozyos gazouillait, on pouvait marchait pieds nus sur de l'herbe verte. Nagini ronflait à ses pieds. (8) Que demander de plus ? Ah, si, il savait. Une poupée gonflable Harry Potter. Une poupée gonflable qui pourrait gémir sous ses coups de butoir. Oh que oui, ça lui ferait extrêmement plaisir mais est-ce qu'un de ses mangemorts aurait pensé à lui offrir ce si cher cadeau qu'il avait commandé au père noël en première place dans sa lettre pour lui ?

Il regardait son jeune amant qui dansait aux bras de sa mère dans cette magnifique robe qu'il lui avait offert. Ah que la vie était belle. Enfin elle le serait encore plus avec la poupée gonflable mais bon, tout ceci n'est qu'un détail. Et puis si personne n'y avait pensé il pourrait toujours ce consoler en torturant un de ses suivants. Mais lequel ? Draco ? Sûrement pas, il était trop cher à ses yeux. Lucius alors ? Non, c'était le père Noël, il ne pouvait pas le torturer alors que tous les enfants de la planète attendaient avec impatience leurs cadeaux. Bellatrix peut-être ? Non, ça il s'y refusait. Pas qu'il est quelques sentiment envers cette…cette chose mais si il la torturait elle viendrait encore en demander le lendemain, et le sur-lendemain et ainsi de suite pendant tout un mois et il tenait à dormir en paix. Il regarda sa belle montre Tag'heur. La même que Tiger Woods vous vous en rendez compte ; Il adorait ce type. Mais chut il ne fallait pas le dire. Si jamais ça venait aux oreilles de quelqu'un et j'entend par quelqu'un se très cher Dumby il se ferait ridiculiser devant tout le monde sorcier déjà quand celui-ci avait apprit par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il prenait son bain qu'avec Quicki, son hamster. (9) Il s'était retrouvé à rougir devant toute l'assemblée. Maintenant à chaque fois que ses mangemorts chuchotaient il était sûr qu'ils étaient en train de parler de cette affaire. Bon où en étions nous ? Ah, oui ! Il regardait sa belle montre Tag'heur est vit qu'il n'était que 23h55 et 30 sec. Il alla se reprendre un verre de Ti Punch (10) et alla se rasseoir sur son magnifique trône. Il avait vraiment hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

**Samedi 24 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 23h59 et 55 sec.**

« Cinq, Quatre, Trois, Deux, Un… Joyeux Noël » Harry entendit crier les invités. Maintenant fallait attendre que Voldy-J'peux-pas-m'empêcher-de-jouer-le-gros-dur-même-si-j'ai-un-cœur-de-guimauve-Jedusor ouvre son cadeaux. Il entendit qu'on déballait son emballage. YOUPI, il allait pouvoir, une fois pour toute, accomplir la prophétie. Il sentit deux mains l'attraper par les épaules et le soulevait.

Il se retrouva devant un magnifique jeune homme. Brun, les yeux sublime. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Derrière lui se trouvait Draky Malfoy qui lui faisait de grands gestes comme s'il indiquait quelque chose d'important. (11) mais il ne le comprenait pas. C'était pas faute d'avoir essayer d'apprendre le langage des policiers dans les films moldus mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Oh ! Qui m'a offert la poupée Harry Potter ? Franchement, je vous adore trop, c'est le plus magnifique présent qu'on met jamais offert. Je l'adore. » Voldy commença à embrasser tous ses mangemorts tenant toujours contre lui Ryry Potter. Il partit ensuite danser, chose pas très facile à faire quand on porte une robe parsemée de diamant, d'or et de rubis que sa marraine la fée qui était couturière chez Dior lui avait fait spécialement pour ce grand jour.

« Pi…pi. Pi…pi. » Dit une voix faible.

« Oh, et en plus c'est le model parlant. Alors là, je vous adore trop. Elle a envie de faire pipi. Faut que je l'amène aux toilettes. » Voldemort s'absenta avec Harry Potter. Il l'amena aux petits coins où Quicki les attendait, fallait dire que sa roue faisait trop de bruit et que c'était le seul endroit où il avait trouvé de la place pour le mettre.

Harry Potter fit donc ses besoins sous la surveillance d'un Voldemort attentionné.

**Dimanche 25 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 00h20.**

Après que Harry ait fini sa petite commission qui dura 16min et 34 sec exactement. Voldemort regagna la salle de bal.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis un peu fatigué. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Voldemort prit congé de ses invités et gagna sa chambre décorée avec plein de photo d'Harry Potter. (12) Il déposa Harry Potter sur le lit, le déshabilla, se déshabilla et commença à parcourir le corps du brun.

« Comme le disait la publicité c'est une réplique exacte. Sa peau a vraiment la consistance de la peau. Waou. » Il continua son avancée vers l'endroit intime du brun.

« De toute façon, c'est une poupée, je peux bien sauter les préliminaires » Dans les yeux du Survivant une lueur de crainte apparut. Lors de ses ébats avec Draco s'était toujours lui qui avait le dessus.

**Dimanche 25 Décembre de l'an de grâce 2005, 15h01.**

Il se réveilla avec un mal de fesses épouvantable. Ca faisait vraiment mal, en plus il n'avait pas utilisé de lubrifiant ni de préservatif. (13)

Deux bras l'encerclés, Voldemort dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il rechercha sa baguette magique, il la retrouva près de son jean Levis délavé mais dans le pur style de la mode de maintenant. Il la prit et lança le sortilège de la mort sur son partenaire d'un soir.

C'est en marchant comme un canard que Harry Potter sortit du manoir Jedusor de Pittsburg (14) en direction du Square Grimmauld rejoindre son dracounetchérid'amour.

**THE END

* * *

**

Pitites notes faites par moi :

(1) Qui moi ne pas aimer Dumbledore ? A peineuh.

(2) Ce n'est pas mon Point de Vue, c'est celui d'Harry.

(3) Pour les incultes Big Brother c'est le Loft Story anglo-saxon.

(4) Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces surnoms débile.

(5) Vous savez maintenant qui se cache derrière le père noël. Il s'agit en fait des Malfoy. Ici en l'occurrence c'est Lucius.

(6) PTDR. Quand j'ai écris cette phrase je pensais à Emmett (Queer As Folk US)

(7) Cette idée vient de ma femme. Elle a eu le droit de l'avoir en avant première et on s'est tapé un délire dessus. L'intrus c'est bien sûr Emmett. Euh s'il est habillé comme ça c'est parce qu'Anat avait envie de délirer et comme c'est dans le ton de la fic voilà tout. J'espère que les fans de Queer as Folk vont pas trop me tuer. Je préviens tout de suite Emmett c'est mon troisième personnage préféré de la série après MON mari (Justin) et celui de ma femme (Brian)

(8) Soupir Vivement le printemps. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas mieux avec les surnoms débiles pour faire Guimauve.

(9) Quicki le hamster. C'était notre cobaye imaginaire lors de nos cours de secourisme avec William et Anne-Laure. On a trop rigolé, on l'a je ne sais combien de fois tué et combien de fois ressuscité. Maintenant il est désormais mort. Paix à son âme.

(10) Du sucre de canne (ou du sirop), un peu de jus de lime (mais non pas de Lime mais de lime, du ciron vert quoi ! Enfin, Bande de pervers(es)) Et du Rhum. Touillez le tout. Et vous avez un Ti Punch façon Madinina (Martinique) L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

(11) Non Harry n'est pas idiot, il est juste complètement débile.

(12) Un psychopathe j'vous jure.

(13) Chose à ne pas faire : ne pas mettre de préservatifs. Vous pouvez attraper des MST (Maladies Sexuellement Transmissible) ainsi que le SIDA qui n'a comme je me dois de vous le rappeler aucun vaccin, aucun sérum. Si vous attrapez cette maladie c'est pour la vie. Alors protégez-vous.

(14) Bin quoi Emmett allait pas se retrouver comme ça dans un manoir en Angleterre. Alors qu'il dit à Justin que Debbie a besoin de lui. Non mais.

* * *

Voili voilou. Mon cadeau de Noël est terminé. Il fait presque 5 pages en comptant les notes. S'il vous plais laissez moi des reviews. D'ailleurs puisque c'est jour de fête je vous fais des reviews préparées. Il vous suffira de taper le chiffre. J'suis gentille hein ? Enfin si vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous vouliez me mettre je vous autorise à me mettre une longue review. Anat avec un sourire sadique à la Alicya

1 : Tu es complètement folle. Il faut te faire soigner.

2 : Je ne sais pas quoi en dire. Tu as fumé quoi ?

3 : Euh c'était quoi ce machin ?

4 : Tu as trop bu de Ti Punch.

5 : Maman ! Oskour, y'a une folle.

6 : Je pleure pour toi. C'est vraiment triste d'en arriver à un point de non retour tel que celui-ci.

7 : J'adorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre (Euh là je ne vous croirais pas. A part si vous êtes ma femme)

8 : J'ai ris du début à la fin. C'est quand la suite ? (O.O)

9 : Mais c'est une honte. Pensez à nos pauvres enfants qui lisent des gens aussi dépravé que vous. (Attention si jamais je reçois ce genre de commentaire je me fâche.)

Voilà. C'est bel et bien fini. Snif. Moi j'vais aller dodoter. (Bin quoi, on est le jeudi 22 décembre 2005 et il est 23h50, faut bien que je l'écrive avant pour que vous l'ayez pour le 25 décembre) Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je finisse de faire le cadeau de ma femme. J'suis pas couchée moi.

Aller.

Ciao Ciao Ciao.

**_Je vous souhaite plein de merveilleux cadeaux, plein de chocolat et pas de crise de foie._**

Les3folles.


End file.
